creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Shocktober: The Thing
Hello, Creepypasta Wiki community, and welcome back to Shocktober. This day is a special one, because other than meeting a self-absorbed girl with road rage, we will be talking about what I consider a masterpiece. One of the best films ever made. The Thing from 1982 (John Carpenter's The Thing). To be clear, "Who Goes There?" was a book from 1938, written by John W. Campbell, Jr. This book was later made into "The Thing from Another World" in 1951 by Christian Nyby. Again, in 1972, it was made into a movie titled Horror Express. In 1982, John Carpenter took his swing at it, and we have this flawless, superior version, above even the source materiel in every way. This version later got a game in 2002 by the same name that acts as a canon sequel, and a (shitty) prequel by the same name in 2011. Near an American base in Antarctica, a space ship crashes, releasing "The Thing" as it is called. Sending a helicopter to check it out, The Thing assimilates a dog (I'll explain this process soon), which is killed, and brought back to base to study by the scientists. When the dog is open, they see that the inside has human organs, instead of the ones you would expect. Following MacReady and the rest of the (extensive) crew, they play the most horrifying version of hide-and-go-seek in history, with something able to disguise itself as anything, even taking traits from the victims. Able to survive any trauma or impact, The Thing has one weakness, and it is good at avoiding it- fire. Fire breaks down objects and kills cells, so it is the perfect defense. Instead of the pods the original plant-like Thing used in the classics, this version is fully biological, and doesn't work like the Body Snatchers, nor look like Frankenstein. See, The Thing assimilates someone, or any animal, by having it's cells attack, take over, and replicate the victims. Usually eating them, it is able to transform using any matter it takes, and sometimes doesn't try to disguise itself for shock reasons. If it needs a tail, all it has to do is eat enough matter for a tail to be made from it. That's as deep as I can go into the story. The effects in this film, done by Rob Bottin (King Kong 1976, Fight Club) are absolutely stellar, shocking at sight, and even beat today's effects. Rob Bottin is an absolute master of his craft, and this film looks amazing as a result. Practical effects and stop motion go a very long way, especially for the outstanding looking, and amount, of gore. Directed by John Carpenter (Halloween, They Live) is an excellent director without a bad spot on his record, and I consider this film to be his best. Everything comes together flawlessly. The progression, camera angles, writing, character development, and the suspense are absolutely fantastic, and I'd consider it unmatched by any film than Alien. All in all, this is a film I consider a must watch by any and all horror, suspense, or generally good movie fans. It is a milestone that stands to this day, and aged extremely well. I consider this movie's ending to be the best ending to any film ever created by man, as it lingers with you for, what I can assume, will be your life. It'll stick with you, and will have you thinking. Even after you figure (or attempt to figure) it out, you'll look back with nostalgia over it. Be careful who you watch this movie with. They might just not be "feeling like themselves". Category:Blog posts